Hold, Release Rakshasa and Carcasses
by Shy-Hime
Summary: Hidden in the depths of Scotland there resides the castle called Hogwarts. Every year a person is chosen to go to the castle and walk through it, whoever makes it out is written down in the history of the village that surrounds it, Hogsmead.


Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song used.

Summary: Hidden in the depths of Scotland there resides the castle called Hogwarts. Every year a person is chosen to go to the castle and walk through it, whoever makes it out is written down in the history of the village that surrounds it, Hogsmead. This year's contestant? Draco Malfoy.

WARNINGS: Mentions of Yaoi but nothing explicit.

----

Silver eyes stared at pale blue eyes blankly, "Alright then, I guess I will be off then, father." The owner of the silver eyes, Draco Malfoy, rose from his chair and left his father shocked in his study. A sigh passed through pale lips and an equally pale hand ran through platinum blonde hair. Draco scowled and exited his family's grounds and tried to calm his nerves, so far it wasn't working.

Every year the town of Hogsmead would pick a candidate and the person would head up to the castle watching over said town, Hogwarts. So far, no one had made it out of the castle, as far as the town could tell. This year Draco Malfoy would be making the apparently deadly trip, and he was not in the least bit happy. Draco closed his eyes and stopped just at the edge of Hogsmead, where the townspeople were to see him off.

He opened his eyes and set off with an absent minded wave thrown over his shoulder. He made his way to the forbidden forest, and walked the twisting maze of paths. Just as he was about to step on Hogwarts grounds officially, a very odd creature stopped him. The person was half-man half-horse. With a supposed to be welcoming grin the man-horse thing spoke, "Welcome, please enjoy yourself once again tonight. Even demons would enjoy coming to this feast of distortion. What you'll witness is the vicious cruelty that seems innocent."

The blonde raised an eyebrow with a 'WTF?!' face, even when the man-horse thing disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, Draco had a sense of foreboding. A shiver raced down his back and he held his arms tightly around his body, rubbing his arms roughly. As he stepped onto the castle's grounds, a horror circus like music started to play. Draco shifted uneasily and opened the humongous oak doors leading into Hogwarts.

"_A three-legged cat smirks,_

'_Mademoiselle, shall we play?'_

_The red lead on his collor simply can't be used as a fourth leg."_

A tabby cat with glasses shaped markings around its eyes greeted him at the door. Oddly the cat only had three legs and a purple collor with a red leash trailing down the hall. The cat smirked and purred out, "Monsieur, shall we play?" Before the teenager could respond, the cat bounded away, following the trail of red ribbon. Draco shivered again as an unknown wind blew from nowhere.

"_A rank of monuments sing;_

'_Mademoiselle, shall we dance?'"_

Draco raced after the fluttering ribbon, the cat gone. He noted that this was oddly like that fairy tale he read called 'Alice in Wonderland.' He skidded to a stop when four banners blocked his way. To the far right a red and golden banner hung, a golden lion rearing on its hind legs. Next to the lion banner was a black and yellow one with a black badger looking over its shoulder. After that was a blue and bronze one with a mid flight blue raven. On the far left was a green and silver one with a mid strike silver snake. As one the banners chorused, becoming animated, "Monsieur, shall we dance?"

"_Flowers bloom on the ground,_

_Secretly frowning and smiling."_

Draco furrowed his eyebrows before going down the hallway behind the badger flag. He blinked in shock when the passage opened up to the outside. "Did I make it through?" He looked up and realized that he was in a glass caged garden. He walked slowly through the plant infested place and gave a startled shout when the plants grabbed his ankles and tripped him. Scrambling up he raced out of the room, slightly disheveled.

He panted and raced through the passageway behind the lion flag. He rested for a moment by a portrait. He stifled a scream when he faced the portrait and blood was dripping off the bottom. With shaking hands he slowly opened the sort of secret tunnel.

"_Carp streamers flow from the back,_

_A skull is to be expected._

_Let's hack things around!_

_Laugh wildly out loud!"_

Closing the picture behind him he swiveled around to see what room he was in now. A scream tore from his throat at the sight before him. A severed head with a sword straight through the top hung from once white streamers. A sheer look of terror was on the face and the unmistakable red hair and freckles made the boy a Weasley. Black shadows danced around the room, appearing as if they were swinging swords. Scream like laughter rang throughout the room and Draco tore out of the bloody room.

"_Hold, release;_

_Rakshasa and Carcasses._

_One, two, three, release again,_

_Five, six, seven, hands up."_

The teen's eyes were impossibly wide and his skin was paler than usual. He breathed harshly and rested against the raven banner. He gave a rather girly screech, when the fabric gave out and he fell down a hole. A grunt escaped his lips at the somewhat harsh landing. His pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted and warily took in his surroundings. In the middle of the room was a willow tree.

Around the base was a bronze colored collor and it was swinging in a breeze from nowhere. Cautiously he made his way towards the tree, to see if there was anything behind it. As he drew nearing he had the feeling that his trip was about to get worse.

"_A pine tree with a collor is just a swinging-ing_

_Let let let us grab and hold on tight."_

Draco didn't even have time to shout when the tree suddenly started to move dangerously, swinging its large and snarled limbs. He was flung towards a wall and just before he hit it a hand grasped his collar. Breathing even more heavily he looked up to see who saved him. Before he could speak the person spoke in a deep, booming voice that was oddly cheerful, "Give a good hand to the garbage tricks, and then throw them away in the fireplace."

Draco once again did not have time to scream bloody murder before he was tossed into the fireplace. Strangely enough, the fire did not burn him, but turned a bright emerald green and he vanished in a swirl of fire and ashes. He landed in a dark and cold room where a man lay. Wearily he crawled over to the man.

"_A deadly python dies in front of a grave,_

_His relatives quarrel over their new food._

_He told me when he was still alive,_

'_Dead men tell no tales.'"_

The obviously dying man whispered before he died and Draco only gazed at him curiously, "Dead men tell no tales." Draco watched in a morbid fascination as fellow men were immediately upon the dead man. They were tearing at his skin, chewing on his bones, eating the muscle, and drinking the blood. While they were doing this they were fighting each other. Finally only one male was left. Draco recognized him as his childhood babysitter, Marcus Flint.

The younger of the two backed up slowly, and the older advanced on him. Just when Marcus was about to pounce the fireplace exploded into emerald flames and swallowed the younger up. He landed with an 'oof!' Holding his head he slowly sat up and panicked when he saw he was floating above a party.

"_A good price is shown for pretty flowers;_

_One by one, the cuties were sold._

_The filthy 'fake' was left behind._

_No one cares when she weeps."_

Five females that he suddenly recognized. It was Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Hermione Granger. They were wearing brightly colored dresses and were dolled up, but while the former four looked naturally beautiful, the latter looked fakery beautiful. He watched as one by one the females were sold for their bodies. He continued to watch as Lavender was sold, and the stand closed.

Hermione stood alone, head hung. Suddenly, her head snapped up and he jerked back, when she stared right at him, blood tears dripping down her face. An evil smile graced her features and she pointed a finger at him.

"_Let's get into mischief!_

_Just hop around and dace!"_

Her lips formed the words, but none escaped. The silver eyes widened when the bushy haired girl gave a banshee like screech and started hopping and dancing around the room, dipping a paint brush in her blood and drawing on the walls. Draco blinked and looked down at his body. The teenager choked when he saw his body slowly vanishing.

"_Hold, release._

_Rakshasa and carcasses._

_Three, two, one, hold your breath!_

_Seven, eight, ten, hold it again!"_

Just as quickly as he had appeared at the party, did he appear precariously on the top of a tower. His eye twitched and he growled dangerously. The world suddenly went sideways, and he was falling down to the top of the tower he had just been standing on.

"_Even towers couldn't stop your scalding fall._

_A cat closes the door while leaving."_

Right before he hit the pointed tip of the tower he landed on his feet at the entryway to Hogwarts. He twirled in a circle, touching his face and body to make sure he was all there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he figured out he was all in one piece. He swung around to the door, just in time to see a fluffy, ginger colored cat close the large doors behind him. "What the hell was that...?"

As the words slipped past his lips did giggling voices screech, "You'd think it was none of your business!" The words were thrown back and forth over and over again like a tennis match.

"_You'd think it was none of your business!_

_You'd think it was none of your business!_

_You'd think it was none of your business!_

_You'd think it was none of your business!_

_You'd think it was none of your business!_

_You'd think it was none of your business!"_

Suddenly the form of a person that resembled his best friend, Harry Potter, remarkably popped in front of him and poked him in the chest with two fingers. "What's the big deal with caring for others?" the man asked with a wicked grin.

"_What's the big deal with caring for others?_

_Let's have a baby together!_

_Just mix things up and down!_

_A, B, C, D, Enchanting!"_

The man suddenly disappeared and feeling something land on his shoulders, Draco turned his head. He screamed shrilly, on his shoulders, was his old stalker, Pansy Parkinson. She had the same wicked grin as the man before and she screeched into his ear, "Let's have a baby together!" Then she too vanished.

Draco panted heavily, his eyes wide. He shivered and looked up to the ceiling. His eye twitched and dry heaved. Luna Lovegood was hanging by her feet from the ceiling, naked. The dreamy smile she always wore when she was alive graced her lips and she said in her misty voice, "Just mix things up and down!"

Draco turned his head away and stumbled backwards. There, now in front of him, was his old lover, Neville Longbottom. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he sobbed. Neville's head tilted to the side, face emotionless, as he gasped out, "A, B, C, D, Enchanting!" Then he and Luna disappeared. Draco crawled into the corner of the hallway and rocked himself back and forth.

"Let this be all over; let this all be a dream. It's all just in my head...all in my head...," the broken boy whispered over and over like a mantra.

"_Rakshasa and carcasses._

_One, two, three, release again!_

_Five, six, seven, hands up!_

_Before the birds cry, cook from the abdomen!_

_One, two, three see y_ou later!"

Draco finally dragged himself up and out the doors, ignoring the headless birds fluttering around his own attached head. He swayed down the path to the forbidden forest. At the entrance, a long bearded man with outlandish robes on greeted him, "Seethe with the thirst of an ogre, then suck the blood of a python. Nothing lasts forever, savor the various happenings here. But, what on earth am I blathering about? Anyway, let me finish this silly conversation. Now clap your hands! One, two, three, see you later!"

With a clap of the old man's hands, Draco popped out of existence and reappeared at the gates of Hogsmead. His father was there, apparently waiting for him. Lucius grabbed Draco into a tight hug, "Where have you been, Draco? I was worried sick! Neville and your mother as well! Hell, the whole town's been in a mass panic!"

Draco shook his head and replied, "Hold, release; Rakshasa and carcasses."

----

Shy-Hime: I love this song, and while I was reading the English lyrics this popped in my head...Review please!


End file.
